The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of calender composed of controlled deflection rolls--also sometimes referred to in the art as rolls with bending compensation--wherein each controlled deflection roll comprises a roll shell which is rotatable about a stationary support member or support. Between the roll shell and the support there are arranged punch-like or piston-like hydrostatic support elements. These hydrostatic support elements are pressed against the inner surface of the roll shell due to the effect of the hydrostatic pressure of a pressurized fluid medium which is effective in a pressure chamber. The support elements have contact surfaces and hydrostatic bearing pockets.
A calender or rolling mill, composed exclusively of controlled deflection rolls, has been taught to the art, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,952. The therein employed controlled deflection rolls can be, for instance, designed according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283. The controlled deflection rolls of such type, and which have been found in practice to be extremely advantageous, permit extensively compensating the sag or bending-through of the rolls during operation, the construction of wider calenders than heretofore possible in consideration of the sag of the rolls, and furthermore, the use of rolls having small external diameters.